User talk:CXXX
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Imagination X Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Why am I on silent mode in chat? --Eggy14368 18:38, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Reply Ok. You can chat with me on my wiki. --Eggy14368 2:46 PM, 24 July 2011 (EST) I'll be on the chat I'll be on the chat soon. --Eggy14368 8:21 PM, 26 July 2011 (EST) Cave House I have created a page in this wiki.It's Cave House tell me if you like it! :-) ← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → 06:43, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you please make me a administrator:( OK Thanks for the advice.← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → 06:35, July 31, 2011 (UTC) hey dude whats up, i like the microwaves videos, theyre awesome xxnighthawk119xx 19:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thx for the welcome even though u already know me.just thought i'd say hi! !!!It's Sol988!!! 00:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Service. Ok, If you want to give me admins powers, sure. I can help you a lot with this wiki, and I am an experienced admin. KateWolf 22:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) can i become an admin, you said i needed 5 edits and thats done. I will do everything in my power to stop vandals, if there are any. Nighthawk 00:13, August 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks dude, ur the best Nighthawk 00:39, August 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the comment, yours is awesome too(avatar). Nighthawk 16:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) i know its not nice (for me atlesst) to ask...but, can i be admin?i really think i should erin it thou.LittleMarioBigWorld 23:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey CXXX, it's actually sol. i know it might be crazy, but can i be an admin? thanks, Sol988 22:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) iz ok Sol988 00:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hurricane irene thanks for worrying about me, i am scared to death about this thing but i dont think its gonna happen since last time they said a hurricane was coming but never came. Nighthawk 17:29, August 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: The theme is revoltingThe Latias 19:45, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Clearly: unacceptable avatar.Change it, please. Sol988 hi hi cxxx its not working on pokemon wiki chat for me so im here come if you can.thanks!LittleMarioBigWorld 21:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) its not working here too!poop!LittleMarioBigWorld 21:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) hi again can we bee friends?oh and wich wiki r you on?LittleMarioBigWorld 23:27, September 10, 2011 (UTC) can i get the video you posted on youtube about eevee100 Nighthawk 01:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC) just shut the fuk up fatass go get a life Eevee100 01:35, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ok Nighthawk 01:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) get on the chat Nighthawk 01:37, September 11, 2011 (UTC) weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee yo get on the irc chat of pokemon.wikia.com http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Wiki:IRC Nighthawk 01:48, September 11, 2011 (UTC) hi once more hi come to da chat room here.thanks!LittleMarioBigWorld 22:25, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I am GohanLover2. Do you remember? why did you get kicked from pokemon wikia? Nighthawk 02:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC) i heard but what kind of violence? Nighthawk 17:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yes, that's exactly what happened. :I'll be on in a bit. I have been editing Donkey Kong Wiki. ::'k cXXX, 00:55, September 26, 2011 (UTC) No I don't think I will be getting globally blocked. Hi. There's no need to remove the admin though, but I'm curious why you gave Bullet rollback rights. :So why did you give Bullet rollback rights? ::You gave him admin rights?! What was the reason for that..!? I'll be on chat here. --Bullet Francisco Digital Magic Hi. I noticed your message on Pokemon Wiki. Digital Magic is my friend, like I said. He came over and wanted to join Pokemon Wiki chat. The next day, he texted me saying that he was banned since they think I am him. I just told him to stop editing wikia, especially Pokemon Wiki because it is corrupt. Wolf Icon Request Here ya go -Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message anytime! 01:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) About Tech is lying, we requested a Check user from Wikia, and their IP addresses are exactly the same, and they were many times when DM logged out and TW logged in consistantly, so, he is lying. And even if it were his friend, that would be meatpuppetry, which is worse than sockpuppetry, so either way, he still broke Wikia rules. --Bullet Francisco :I can't help but laugh at how he looks for little things to cause problems. This is sad. Also meatpuppetry is when I have a group of people do something in my favor. This is my friend, seriously get over it. ::Lol No. I'm not looking for anything, just simply talking to CXXX. Also, "I can't help but laugh at how he looks for little things to cause problems. This is sad." That is the opposite of the behavior CXXX wanted you to have. ::CXXX, I'm afraid I'm going to leave this wiki, as I don't need Tech's attitude ATM, and administrating multiple wikis, about 6 of them, is leaving my hands full. --Bullet Francisco Re: I think he's looking for attention. Now that he can't contact me at Pokemon or Donkey Kong wiki, he comes here to get attention out of me, which I'm not providing. yea and i waited for you to come back on chat but it still said you were away so i got bored and left Nighthawk 16:37, October 9, 2011 (UTC) hey dude hey.